La cravache
by Syrielle's
Summary: Deux hommes, un fantasme, un peu de cuir et beaucoup de plaisir. /!\ PWP /!\


**Bonjour/ Bonsoir !**

 **Alors que je suis en retard pour mon calendrier de l'avent et que j'ai plein de truc important à finir, j'ai décider de terminer un truc bizarre que j'avais commencé sur un coup de tête.**

 **Le thème de cet OS ? La _cravache._ C'est un pwp, le sexe commence dès le début, il n'y a pas d'histoire, juste deux mecs qui prennent leur pied. **

**L'OS aborde des thématiques qui pourraient vous mettre mal à l'aise comme le BDSM léger et une relation homosexuelle. Si vous avez des difficulté avec ce genre de choses, évitez de le lire.**

 **Merci à Hatsukoi-san, Petit Pigeon et les autres membres de la mafia pour m'avoir soutenue dans ce projet particulier xD**

 **L'OS a vaguement été corrigé avant d'être posté, donc il ce peut que des fautes d'orthographes et autres coquilles soient présentes dans le textes.**

 **! Je rappelle que l'univers et les personnages de MHA ne m'appartiennent pas !**

 **! Présence de scène à caractère sexuel et vocabulaire explicite !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS: On ne le rappellera jamais assez mais : mettez des préservatifs, c'est important.**

* * *

Neito embrassa la joue de son petit ami, une main glissée dans ses cheveux.

"Tu es sûr que ça te va ?"

Bakugo, sourcils froncés, marmonna un " puisque je te dis que oui." les joues un peu rouge. Alors le blond de la classe B sourit et posa un genou sur le lit.

La chambre était plongée dans le noir, avec juste des bougies pour donner une lueur tamisée à la pièce. Les draps du lit avaient été changer par une parure rouge et les nombreuses peluches Gang Orca avaient été déplacées dans l'armoire de Neito.

"Très bien alors tourne toi."

Katsuki obéit avec réticence, c'est lui qui avait accepté ce petit jeu, malgré sa réticence. Il savait que Neito était prêt à arrêter au premier signe d'inconfort. C'était le fantasme de Monoma, ils étaient habitués au sexe dur, aux morsures et à beaucoup de choses qui touchaient au sexe _hard_. Et même s'il avait plutôt l'habitude de dominer pendant leur débat, ce changement de position avait quelque chose d'excitant.

Ils n'avaient aucun problème à changer de "rôle", Neito avait plusieurs fois pris le contrôle de leur ébats. Mais cette fois-ci, ils passaient à un tout autre niveau.

"Je vais t'attacher avec des liens en cuir, c'est pour t'entrainer au maximum donc ça sera serré. Si jamais ça te fait mal dit le moi. Le but c'est de t'empêcher de bouger, pas de te faire souffrir ou que tu sois inconfortable."

C'était une règle qu'ils avaient établie entre eux lorsqu'ils faisaient ce genre de jeu un peu poussé : Toujours prévenir l'autre de ce que l'on allait faire. Dans cette situation, Neito comptait bien prévenir son amant avant chaque étape pour le rassurer un maximum.

"Ouais."

Les mains de Neito glissèrent de ses épaules dans le creux de son dos, il frôla du bout des doit l'échine de Katsuki, avant de remonter pour passer le long de ses bras. Il attrapa fermement les poignets de son amant, et les attacha dans son dos, il fit ensuite passer de nouvelles bandes de cuir de long de son torse, Bakugo sentait les nœuds que Neito faisait contre sa peau. Il roula des épaules mais ne dit rien. C'était étrange mais pas vraiment inconfortable. Il savait qu'il s'habituerait à la position.

Le souffle du copieur s'échoua sur sa nuque.

"Maintenant je vais bander tes yeux, puis je vais me lever du lit d'accord ?"

Bakugo hocha la tête avant que ses yeux ne soient couverts. Il sentit le poids derrière lui s'enlever signe que Neito avait quitter le lit. Il entendit vaguement les pas de son amant à travers la pièce, le bruit d'objets que l'on déplaçait. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Le cuir frottait sur sa peau nue, la réchauffant doucement.

Neito claqua sa langue contre son palais.

"Ne bouge pas Katsuki."

Bakugo s'immobilisa, les muscles tendus, alors qu'il entendait son amant se rapprocher. Le blond de la classe A senti une main contre sa joue. La paume de Neito descendit contre son cou, survola son épaule et atterrit sur son flanc. Bakugo mourrait d'envie de bouger. Il avait besoin de contact dans ce genre de moment, et Monoma le savait très bien c'est pour ça qu'il le touchait le moins possible, le frustrant toujours plus.

"Bien. Maintenant que tout est en place, le jeu commence pour de bon. Tu es certains que ça va aller ?

Ça fait une semaine qu'on en parle putain, alors ouais, je suis sûr."

La main de Neito claqua sur sa cuisse, pas assez fort pour lui faire mal, mais une chaleur se répandit sur la zone frappée.

"Pas de vulgarité. On a déjà discuté des règles mais je vais te les rappeler d'accord ?"

Neito caressait la cuisse où s'était abattue sa main un peu plus tôt.

"J'attends une réponse Katsuki.

\- D'accord.

\- D'accord qui ?"

Bakugo souffla longuement.

"D'accord Neito."

Son amant l'embrassa juste sous son oreille, là où il _savait_ que c'était une zone incroyablement érogène pour Katsuki.

"Bon garçon.

\- Joue pas avec le feu non plus."

Seul un ricanement lui répondit, puis Monoma expliqua les règles qu'ils avaient décidés.

Le safeword était "stop", Neito s'engageait à ne pas blesser son amant et à le prévenir des actions qu'ils comptaient faire sur le corps de Katsuki. Il s'agit de BDSM léger, le but est que les deux reçoivent du plaisir. Bakugo s'engage à suivre les ordres de Neito tant qu'ils sont dans leur session de jeu.

Les lèvres de son amant frôlèrent sa mâchoire quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se redresse. Bakugo sentait son regard gris parcourir son corps même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir, son bas ventre se tendait d'impatience, il voulait plus.

"Je crois que j'ai trouvé par quoi je vais commencer."

Les pas de Neito se déplacèrent dans la chambre, Bakugo l'entendis à peine attraper ce qu'il voulait, puis son amant se replaça près du lit.

"Je vais d'abord te déplacer.

\- D'accord Neito."

Les mains de Monoma commencèrent à le déplacer. Le faisant se mettre sur les genoux, mains derrière le dos, le torse droit et les jambes pas trop écartée, de sorte que Neito puisse _voir_ mais sans que Bakugo ait l'impression d'être une bête de foire exposée à son regard.

C'était étrangement plaisant, de sentir sa peau se réchauffer en imaginant les yeux gris de son amant s'assombrir sous le désir. Est-ce qu'il lui faisait envie ainsi ? Bakugo mordit l'intérieur de ses joues pour éviter de faire entendre sa frustration. Les punitions étaient autorisées dans le jeu tant qu'elles n'étaient pas humiliantes, mais dans tous les cas, l'idée de se faire punir ne faisait pas envie à Bakugo, alors autant mordre sur sa chique.

Un frôlement le sortit de ses pensées.

"Tu sais ce que c'est ?"

Katsuki se focalisa donc sur les sensations, c'est assez dur, et … rêche ? Non ce qu'il sentait était plutôt lisse quoique raide.

"Je ne sais pas.

C'est une cravache Katsuki. Je vais commencer doucement et j'irais plus fort en fonction de comment tu réagis d'accord ?"

Bakugo avala sa salive, un frisson parcourant son corps. C'était putain de plaisant comme situation, et il n'y aurait jamais cru.

"D'accord Neito."

Le premier coup tomba sur son épaule, léger, Katsuki ne ressentit même pas un petit picotement. Un autre coup tout aussi léger atterrit sur le bas de son dos, puis l'intérieur d'une cuisse, son ventre. Bakugo ne ressentait aucune douleur mais sa peau devenait de plus en plus chaude.

"J'habitue progressivement ta peau, ça t'évitera d'avoir vraiment mal lorsque les coups seront plus fort."

Bakugo ne répondit pas, hochant simplement la tête tout en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Le bout de la cravache frôla son érection et Bakugo dut se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Un coup un peu plus fort tomba sur sa fesse droite, il la sentit chauffer, accompagnée d'un léger picotement qui ne dura que quelques secondes.

Neito, lui, regardait le corps de son amant, sa peau pâle qu'il imaginait déjà voir rougir, ses lèvres humides, son dos qu'il voulait voir s'arquer sous le plaisir. Ses vêtements commençaient à être de trop mais il voulait attendre d'avoir retiré le bandeau sur les yeux de Katsuki avant de les enlever.

Il abattit une nouvelle fois sa cravache, faisant rougir son dos, puis son ventre, avant de s'attaquer à ses cuisses. Le blond de la classe B restait attentif aux gestes et aux mimiques de son amant. Il s'arrêtait lorsqu'il le voyait se tendre ou retenir une grimace, laissait le cuir de la cravache caresser la zone meurtrie puis frappait plus doucement sur un autre endroit.

Le petit manège de Neito dura encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que la peau de son amant aie prit une jolie couleur rouge, puis il posa la cravache sur le lit et s'avança vers Katsuki.

"Comment tu te sens ?"

Bakugo humidifia encore ses lèvres. Putain pourquoi sa bouche devenait aussi sèche d'un coup ? Il sentait sa peau le picoter et son sexe tendu ne demandait qu'à avoir de l'attention. C'était frustrant et il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait encore tenir avant de se jeter à l'aveugle sur son petit ami.

"Ça va, j'ai pas mal donc c'est bon."

Les lèvres de Neito se posèrent doucement sur les siennes.

« Tant mieux alors »

Katsuki sentait à présent les mains de son petit ami partout sur son corps, là où le cuir de la cravache l'avait frappé quelques minutes plus tôt. L'une d'elle remonta le long de son échine, lui provoquant de légers frissons, avant de finir dans sa tignasse blonde.

Il sentit son amant tirer sur quelques mèches et sa tête suivis instinctivement le mouvement, exposant sa gorge que Neito vint taquiner de ses dents. Il cherchant les zones les plus érogène de son chéri. Glissant ses lèvres sur ses épaules larges et ses clavicules. Sa main libre faisait de lent va-et-vient sur sa cuisse, remontant doucement mais sans jamais atteindre l'endroit qui lui ferait perdre la tête.

Puis la main contre son crâne le relâcha, et il sentit le corps de son amant se reculer un peu.

"Est-ce que tu veux jouer à un jeu Katsuki ?"

Sous son bandeau le jeune homme fronça légèrement les sourcils. Qu'avait donc prévu son sadique de petit-ami ?

Il entendait toujours la respiration de Neito, et son poids qui déformait le matelas, signe qu'il était toujours tout près, attendant simplement sa réponse.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?"

Il aurait juré entendre un rire sortir des lèvres de l'autre blond.

"Rien de douloureux, c'est promis. Je suis juste curieux de voir si tu apprécierais le niveau du dessus ?

Ça ne me dit pas ce que tu comptes me faire."

La voix de Katsuki avait claqué vivement. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, son corps basculait sur le lit, la bouche de son amant près de son oreille.

"Juste faire en sorte que tu ne puisses plus me parler sur ce ton lors de cette session mon cœur. Un petit bâillon juste quelques minutes, et si ça te dérange, je te le retire tout de suite. Ça te va ?"

Il voulait lui faire quoi ? C'était quoi ça encore comme idée ? Est ce qu'il pouvait lui proposer un truc pareil d'ailleurs ? Pourtant, malgré la surprise du début, Bakugo se voyait bien accepter. Neito lui avait promis qu'il ne ferait rien qui le dérangeait, et il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en son amant.

"J'te donne dix minutes, après c'est tout tu me retire ce machin. C'est clair ?"

Une simple claque sur sa cuisse suivis d'un "hum hum !" lui répondit, et le poids en face de lui disparut, laissant place aux bruits de pas feutré de son amant. Il entendit le bruit d'un tiroir et quelques secondes plus tard, Neito était de retour face à lui.

"Ouvre la bouche, si jamais tu n'aimes pas ça tu secoues la tête de droit à gauche et je te le retire ça va ?"

Katsuki hocha simplement la tête avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Il sentit le tissu contre sa langue alors qu'il mordait dedans, tandis que son petit ami faisait un nœud solide derrière sa tête. Monoma se recula un peu, et Bakugo fronça les sourcils. Le bâillon n'était pas tellement dérangeant. Il se sentait s'humidifier dans sa bouche, mais de sentir le tissu contre sa mâchoire, le nœud roulant à l'arrière de sa tête comme ceux des liens en cuir contre son corps lorsqu'il bougeait un peu, cela l'excitait encore un peu plus à chaque fois.

Comme pour donner le feu vert à Neito, il hocha la tête, et il pourrait presque deviner le sourire satisfait de son amant alors qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Ses lèvres repartirent à la découverte de son corps. Et Bakugo, perdu dans le désir fulgurant qu'il ressentait, ne put que s'arquer contre le corps encore vêtu de son petit ami. Il sentait les liens en cuir se tendre sur sa peau, les nœuds rouler sur ses muscles bandés. La bouche taquine de Neito survolait chacune de ses zones érogènes, s'attardant sur quelques points, laissant glisser une langue mutine sur les parties encore rouge de son corps. Il le sentait descendre toujours plus bas, caressant et embrassant ses cuisses, glissant entre elles, mais ne touchant jamais le centre de son plaisir.

" Reste sage" souffla Neito alors qu'il écartait outrageusement ses jambes.

Bakugo eut un sursaut, ne s'attendant pas à ce que son amant se décide enfin à faire avancer leur petit jeu. Son sexe palpitait douloureusement entre ses jambes et il n'avait qu'une seule envie : serrer ses poings dans cette chevelure toujours impeccable et se glisser entre ses lèvres.

Doucement, Neito fit bouger son amant pour que celui-ci ne soit plus assis sur ses jambes. Il en posa une sur son épaule, coinçant l'arrière de son genou près de son cou. En tournant légèrement la tête, la peau pâle de Bakugo était à la portée de sa bouche. Avec malice, il souffla légèrement sur la peau sensible de son petit ami, son autre main remontant lentement vers son entrejambe. Il entendait les grognements frustrés de Katsuki, à moitié étouffé par le bâillon maintenant humide qui couvrait sa bouche.

Sa main remonta plus haut vers le torse de son amant, il glissa deux doigts sous l'un des liens en cuir et le força à se pencher légèrement.

"Reste comme ça."

Le souffle court, son petit ami hocha la tête et Neito le lâcha, avant de poser sa main sur la mâchoire saillante de Bakugo. C'était une des choses qu'il préférait chez son amant. Ce côté fort et viril, ses muscles qui se laissaient deviner sous ses t-shirts, son côté terriblement arrogant qui lui donnait envie de lui en coller une la plupart du temps mais aussi de l'embrasser devant tout le monde pour crier qu'ils étaient amants. Puis sa main dériva vers l'arrière de son crâne pour défaire le bâillon.

"Putain j'en pouvais plus!"

Monoma attrapa un bout de peau entre ses dents avant de le mordre un peu. Tiran une exclamation de Katsuki.

"Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as plus ton bâillon que tu peux dire ce que tu veux."

Neito embrassa doucement la petite trace de morsure qu'il venait de laisser, alors que Bakugo bougeait pour trouver une position plus confortable.

"Les liens te font mal ?

\- Non pas vraiment, c'est juste que j'ai envie d'être bien mis pour quand tu vas me sucer."

La main de Neito qui était restée sur la jambe de Bakugo claqua avec force sur sa cuisse.

"La cravache te manque tant que ça ?"

Mais il n'obtint qu'un petit ricanement de la part de son amant et Neito se dit qu'il pouvait bien laisser couler pour cette fois, ou plutôt, qu'il allait trouver une vengeance parfaite pour son têtu de Bakugo.

Il attendit quelques secondes que Katsuki ait finis de remuer, ses yeux gris glissant sur son corps nu, exposé et terriblement attirant. Il regarda ses muscles rouler sous les nœuds de cuir, la jambe posée sur son épaule se contracta légèrement. Finalement, son dos rencontra le matelas dans un soupir et Neito pu commencer sa douce torture.

Il laissa d'abord retomber la jambe de Bakugo, pour pouvoir se redresser un peu et survoler ses cuisses de ses mains et sa bouche. Il sentait les corps de son amant se tendre alors qu'il soufflait lentement sur le sexe érigé de Katsuki, qui grogna simplement en réponse.

Neito joua une peu avec le corps de son amant, mordant doucement le bas de son ventre et ses cuisses, laissant glisser ses mains sur son aine mais ne touchant jamais là où il le voulait. Bakugo souleva légèrement ses hanches, ses mouvements étant entravé par les liens en cuir, il ne pouvait pas bouger beaucoup plus.

Mais Neito ne céda pas, les lèvres longèrent doucement son sexe palpitant, mais la caresse était tellement légère qu'elle ne fit qu'ajouter une couche à la frustration du garçon.

"Tu as l'air mécontent Katsuki, il y'a un problème ?"

Monoma vit son amant froncer les sourcils sous son bandeau. Bakugo ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma rapidement en grimaçant. Il venait de comprendre où son petit ami voulait en venir, et il n'était pas question qu'il cède.

Secouant la tête, Neito se pencha finalement pour faire glisser sa langue là où le voulait son amant. Sa main enserra la base de son sexe alors qu'il entrait enfin dans sa bouche. Katsuki roula des hanches sous la moiteur qui entourait cette partie si sensible de son corps. Il sentait la langue du blond s'enrouler autour de sa verge, son gland qui s'enfonçait plus loin dans sa bouche et les joues de Neito se creuser.

Sa tête commençait déjà à lui tourner alors qu'il ne pouvait que gémir en bougeant désespérément son bassin contre cette langue chaude qui venait le gâter. Et alors qu'il se sentait venir, le corps de son amant se sépara brusquement du sien, ne lui laissant qu'un courant d'air frais balayer sa peau brûlante.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?" Grogna Katsuki en tentant de se redresser.

Mais un petit rire lui répondit alors qu'il entendait Monoma se déplacer à nouveau à travers la pièce.

"Je ne crois pas t'avoir dit que tu pouvais jouir. Tu as décidé de passer au-dessus des règles en me provoquant ? Très bien." Il sentit le corps de Neito le surplomber, ses genoux écartant ses cuisses alors que ses lèvres frôlaient sa mâchoire. "je crois que tu oublies que c'est moi, qui tire les rennes de ce petit jeu."

Les mains de son amant se posèrent sur ses côtes, les caressant doucement alors que son corps frissonnait de plaisir.

"Je vais te retourner et te demander de te cambrer. On va essayer en te gardant attaché mais si c'est trop inconfortable, tu me le dis et je te détacherais pour le reste okay ?

\- J'suis pas en sucre putain. T'as voulu m'attacher maintenant tu laisses ça jusqu'au bout sinon c'est moi qui t'attache compris ?"

Neito eut un petit ricanement avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Katsuki.

"Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment."

Monoma se recula un peu et retourna le corps de son amant, il le plaça au centre du lit, la tête plongée dans les oreillers, Bakugo écarta les genoux et cambra son corps, poings liés dans le dos et tête sur le côté pour pouvoir respirer. Il entendit un froissement de tissus, signe que son amant se déshabillait. Le bruit de la ceinture que l'on défaisait le fit frissonner, son esprit lui rappelant la sensation brûlante de la cravache sur son corps, avant de tomber au sol dans un bruit mat.

Neito se colla contre lui sans pudeur, ses hanches roulèrent contre ses fesses, mimant l'acte sexuel et faisant se cambrer un peu plus Bakugo. Ses dents se plantèrent doucement dans la peau de son épaule. Son esprit flou capta le bruit d'un tube que l'on débouchonnait alors que Monoma se reculait un peu. Puis quelque chose de froid qui entrait en contact avec ses fesses, une main qui écartait l'un des globes de chair pendant que l'autre passait et repassait entre, tournait contre la peau de son anus, faisait mine de rentrer avant de s'éloigner tout aussi vite.

Le petit manège de Neito dura ainsi quelques minutes, ses doigts s'appliquant à le détendre en entrant et sortant doucement, son autre main flattant sa verge tendue et sa bouche embrassant le bas de son dos. Lorsqu'un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier, Bakugo gémit un peu plus fort, son bassin poussant contre la main pour les sentir entrer un peu plus en lui.

Même si Neito prenait plus facilement le rôle du passif que lui, cela n'avait jamais empêché Bakugo d'apprécier ce sentiment de plein qu'il ressentait toujours lorsque son amant se montrait plus entreprenant.

Monoma s'appliqua à le préparer minutieusement, jouant avec ses doigts jusqu'à laisser un Bakugo pantelant, lui grognant de le prendre " _vite et bien_ ".

Alors il retira ses doigts, les essuyant négligemment sur les draps avant de faire glisser son sexe tendu contre les fesses de Katsuki. Il avança sa main et retira le bandeau qui cachait la vue de son amant. Il voulait voir ses pupilles rouges devenir sombres sous le plaisir.

Katsuki cligna quelques secondes des yeux, s'habituant progressivement à la lumière tamisée de la pièce, avant de tourner le regard vers Neito. A genoux derrière lui, le blond avait les cheveux décoiffés et ne portait plus que sa chemise ouverte dont les pans retombaient sur ses flancs, cachant en partie son torse pâle. Il avait posé ses mains sur les hanches de Bakugo, un sourire canaille aux lèvres alors qu'il bougeait son bassin contre ses fesses. Il ne savait pas quand, mais Neito avant pensé à enfiler un préservatif. Avec précaution, Monoma poussa le bout de son gland en lui, entrant doucement et faisant attention à ce que Bakugo n'aie pas mal.

Son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge, il sentait son amant s'enfoncer en lui et la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était un "putain" des plus élégant. Arrivé au bout, il sentit Neito s'immobiliser. Ses jambes tremblaient, il se retenait visiblement de bouger et occupa sa bouche à parsemer chaque partie de son dos de baiser.

Les doigts de Neito se crispèrent sur ses hanches alors que Bakugo, sourire vicieux aux lèvres, se cambrait un peu plus en gémissant.

"Ne joue pas avec le feu Katsuki."

Mais l'autre ne l'écoutait pas, bougeant de lui-même ses hanches. Avec un soupire, Monoma céda, commençant un mouvement de va et viens sec, son corps claquant contre celui de Bakugo à chaque poussée. Les gémissements remplissaient la pièce, Bakugo gémissant et grognant son plaisir alors que son amant embrassait chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée.

Alors que la jouissance approchait, les mouvements de Neito commençaient à être décousu, sa main glissa entre les jambes de Bakugo pour retourner caresser son sexe et Katsuki écarquilla les yeux, se libérant dans la main de son amant qui le rejoint quelques secondes plus tard.

Les jambes tremblante, Bakugo s'effondra, visage contre les coussins, alors que l'autre enlevait le préservatif et le nouait. Après un dernier baiser, Monoma pris le temps d'essuyer son amant avec un gant de toilette humide qu'il était parti chercher dans la salle de bain et il retira les liens en cuir qui entravaient encore son corps.

"Tout va bien ?"

Bakugo hocha la tête, les yeux fermés alors que le sommeil le happait déjà. Neito, lui, regardait les traces laissée sur la peau de son amant. Monoma embrassa à nouveau son chéri, se blottissant contre lui. Et avant de sombrer dans un sommeil lourd et réparateur, les iris rougeoyantes de Bakugo se posèrent sur la cravache laissée sur la table de nuit.

Peut-être qu'ils pourraient recommencer si Neito savait se montrer convaincant.


End file.
